Those Closest to God
by WickedLittleLies
Summary: Season 7, different route. Crazy Cas goes after those he loves the most that betrayed him. Oh, and Gabriel is alive because he faked his own death. Warnings: bloodplay/rape/torture/male on male slash  Godstiel/Gabriel Yay! Part 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**This was written for CastielandMexx. The request was a Cas/Gabe fic and this is the plot that popped into my head because of all this season 7 craziness. It might not be a sweet little sexy one-shot but I promise there is slash to come...dark, rapey, torturous slash...but slash none the less. There is a second part with all the good stuff in it that needs some tweaking and it should be up soon =) **

Those steel blue eyes were shocking, icy gaze cutting deep. His lips pursed together tightly as he clenched his jaw. They were nose to nose, the angel's shirt knotted up in Castiel's fists.

"I grieved for you!" Cas shouted in outrage. "I thought you were dead!" he growled, shaking the angel violently. "And you've been here the entire time?"

"Hey, hey, hey…calm down little bro'," smirked Gabriel, his arms coming up in what looked like a half-assed gesture of surrender. "It was the only way to get Lucifer off my tail-feathers…nothing against you." He was grinning ear to ear as he winked at Cas, infuriating him further, the rage bubbling up and boiling over.

"I'm surrounded by petulant children," shouted Cas. He released Gabriel from his grasp with a small shove and his arms shot up in exasperation. "Is anyone on this forsaken planet truthful? Ever!" he asked, running a hand through tousled, dark hair...the question directed at no one.

Gabriel opened his mouth, surely to retort but Cas simply waved a hand through the air, shutting him up forcefully with new-found power. The angel's dark eyes grew wide as he struggled against the invisible force, immediately coming to the realization that something was wrong. Very wrong. The cocky expression he usually donned vanished completely, replaced with a fearful look of uncertainty that humored Cas.

"Oh, you must not be aware of my new status," Castiel chuckled lightly, the smallest hint of a smile gracing his thin lips. "I'm…as some might say, 'the new sheriff in town'…the new God...if you will." There was something wicked in his half-grin and his words were thick with tenacity. Gabriel shifted uncomfortably against the wall behind him, fear wavering on his face, no longer ignorant of his little brother's new power.

"I killed Raphael and his followers," Castiel stated indifferently. "But I suppose I could spare you...as I did the Winchesters." He ran a gentle hand down Gabriel's cheek, slender fingers warm to the touch and oddly comforting considering the current circumstances. "You do hold a rather...annoying place in my heart," Cas said decidedly as he degradingly gave a light slap to the angel's cheek. With sudden speed and ferocity he gripped his throat, staring intensely into those warm brown eyes, fingertips bruising tender flesh. Gabriel could feel Castiel's breath against his lips as he spoke. "I could have some fun with you as well, I suppose," he growled through clenched teeth.

Before Gabriel could gulp against the new God's palm there was an instant change in scenery. He had been zapped somewhere dark, cold and damp. The walls and floor were bare concrete, cool air radiating from the surface. The lighting overhead was dim and it cast harsh shadows across Castiel's sharp features. Gabriel began to shiver, goosebumps rising on his tawny skin, his exposed state immediately evident. He found himself completely naked, wrists bound together with leather cuffs that were strung high above his head and fastened to a large steel hook. His toes barely brushed the floor. The restraints proved very unforgiving, cutting deep and rubbing him raw.

"You're permitted to speak now," Castiel stated flatly. He casually brought his hands behind his back, lacing fingers together as he rocked back on his heels, appearing rather pleased with himself.

"Seriously?" Gabriel asked with a raised brow, "You're gonna torture me?" He clicked his tongue, shaking his head side to side. "And I thought you were the good one...an angel with feelings and emotions and what not. You know, blah, blah, blah..." That brazen grin was plastered right across his face again, taunting Castiel. His smug demeanor took precedence over his fear, unwilling to let his little brother strike the fear of "God" into him.

There was shuffling to the left and Gabriel quickly turned his head to investigate but all that met him was darkness. He blinked a few times, waiting impatiently for his eyes to adjust to the change in lighting. That's when he saw him...

"Dean?" Gabriel damn near squealed, his question met with silence. There wasn't so much as a grunt. Dean was stark naked, sitting in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest, dull green eyes fixed submissively to the floor. Bruises painted his creamy skin...deep purples, blues, greens, yellows…some days old and some more recent. Dried blood stained his back, crusted black and copper smudges trailing from deep lash marks that overlapped sporadically in no particular pattern. There was a thick leather collar fastened with a heavy padlock around his neck. He looked defeated, completely and utterly broken with not an ounce of fight left in him. This couldn't be Dean Winchester.

"He's trained to answer only to me," Cas said smugly as he slowly strutted over to stroke his pet's head, fingers lacing through dark locks. Dean leaned into the touch, craning his neck in desperate search of more affection, eyes never leaving the floor.

"It took what…thirty years for them to break him in hell?" Gabriel's voice cracked a bit, changing in pitch as he struggled to sound steady, to sound unfazed by his current predicament. "I'm assuming you haven't been this powerful for very long," he continued, "…so what the fudge did you do to him? I gotta tell ya, I didn't think you had it in you Cassy."

"I have leverage that they didn't," Castiel smirked wickedly, giving a gesturing nod to the right. Another naked body sat motionless, eyes on the floor hidden behind shaggy brown hair. He bore similar marks, looking just as broken as his brother.

"Sam too? And here I thought you only had eyes for Dean-o there," he teased, batting his eyelashes femininely.

"I'm God. I have whoever I please," growled Cas. "And at the moment that means you." Gabriel choked on his next retort before the first syllable escaped his lips…silenced by Cas' will. "I have a feeling you're going to be fun…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Am I even an angel anymore? I can't feel my grace…just pain. I've never really hurt before, always under angelic protection. At first I thought it would dull, numb a little after so long, but it just keeps getting worse. That leather strap is so unforgiving, so harsh, cracking against my skin with a vengeance and bruising me impossibly deep. I can feel the blood pool just beneath the surface of my skin, each lash welting up and burning hot. This is only the beginning, he's just getting started and I'm scared to even think about what's next. _

Castiel could see the tension shoot through the angel each time he drew back his arm to swing. He was bracing himself for the sting to come, each muscle tightening up in a feeble attempt to dull the inevitable pain. This only infuriated Cas. He cracked the strap across Gabriel's back once more…leaving a beautiful mark that ran diagonally across his shoulders and crisscrossed over several other sets of bruises that were in full bloom. He wasn't going to stop until the angel was limp and willing, gratefully taking anything he offered.

Castiel took a break when Gabriel's backside was glowing red and bruised thoroughly…shoulders, back, butt and thighs abused completely. He stepped back to admire his art, delicate fingers tracing sore markings that were deliciously warm and slightly textured against his cool, calloused digits. There were a few places where the strap had broken skin, forming tiny droplets of blood that dewed sporadically. He stopped just shy of disturbing the crimson beads, bringing his mouth close and lapping at them slowly, erotically before sinking his teeth deep and suckling at the wound.

Gabriel had been silent thus far, having had his voice stolen right from his throat. Tears steadily streamed from the corners of his dark eyes, his mouth gaped open in a muted scream, face twisted up in agony. Castiel gently wiped his thumbs across the angel's cheeks, drying fresh tears before walking across the room and picking up his next torture device, a small knife with a pointed tip and viciously thin blade.

"I'm going to lift your gag…do mind your manners," he warned, thumbing the intricate symbols that were engraved into the silver handle. With that, he snapped his fingers. The room filled with the sounds of heavy panting and choked sobs as Cas walked closer to his victim, eyeing the angel from chest to knee, cerulean eyes in search of the perfect starting point.

"Hmmm…where to begin," he sighed, brushing the cool blade against Gabriel's sternum, scraping the tip down his chest teasingly. Cas watched the goosebumps rise beneath his knife, taking in every shudder, every breath that hitched before escaping pink lips. "You're gonna be pleading for me to stop…crying out in pain." He grinned, putting pressure on the blade and slicing along Gabriel's pectoral, arching the cut to match the curves of his body. Castiel took in every gasp, every whimper, every sob that he emanated as he worked his way down the angel's abdomen…a slice here, a scratch there until he was screaming in agony. "I want to hear you beg for mercy," he growled, licking at a fresh wound as he twisted the knife, burying it deeper in soft flesh.

"Please…gah…please…stop…" Gabriel whimpered, biting his bottom lip to stifle another scream. "Please…" another begged whisper as Cas dragged the blade down his thigh, warm blood trickling to his calves and across his feet, the smell of iron heavy in the air. Then it went black…

"I really thought that you could handle more than that Gabriel. I'm surprised…" he chuckled dryly. "I guess making you human really did a number on you." That wicked, toothy grin was quickly becoming his go-to expression.

Gabriel's mind was in a haze, still clouded from both pain and loss of consciousness as he tried to comprehend what Cas had just said. His world was still spinning, seeing stars when the reality of it suddenly hit him hard, like a punch to the gut. For once his words were absent, but his eyes said it all as he curled into himself as best as he could in his current position, sobbing...a shaky attempt at self-comfort.

"You should have just killed me," Gabriel choked out, rage building in his voice without any energy left to back it up.

"And what fun would that have been?" Castiel asked coyly, casually licking a stripe up the man's cheek, the taste of salted tears perceivable on his tongue. "We haven't even gotten to the good part yet," he whispered, lips flush against his ear, hot breath contradictive of the cold room, causing him shiver, tingling in odd places.

Castiel snapped his fingers and Gabriel suddenly found himself in a new position, hands cuffed behind his back, wounded abdomen pressed firmly against a frigid steel table, legs spread, cuffed at the ankles to sturdy table legs. There he was…bent over, spread wide, utterly exposed, helpless. He tried to lift himself up but found that a thick leather collar had been locked around his neck, fastened to an eye-bolt at the end of the table to hold his position. There was no more than two or three inches of give in any direction no matter the struggle he put up.

"You get to be my little fuck-toy now," Cas stated bluntly, giving a firm smack to Gabriel's ass.

"Castiel…you don't want to do this. This…this isn't you," he spoke softly, all but pleading. "You don't even sound like yourself…just let us all go so we can fix you. Torture is one thing. Hell, who in this room hasn't tortured someone…but this? Come on!"

"You're not gonna talk yourself out of this one Gabriel. You hold no power over anyone anymore. Now shut your mouth before I decide to put those pretty lips of yours to good use," Castiel calmly warned, strolling around the table and touching fingertips to his pet's warm lips. "The only thing I want to hear from you is your suffering."

Gabriel was breathing heavy, anticipating the seemingly inevitable…knowing that as a human he was going to feel everything. His body was tense, each and every muscle taut, every last hair standing on end as he waited for his captor's first move.

Willowy fingers languidly brushed his spine, starting at the base of the neck and delicately working down to the tailbone in one long, fluid motion. He could feel the calloused fingers grip his cheeks, thumbs near his opening, spreading him wide. His heart was about to beat out of his chest, a wave of heat washing over him. Sweat was beading at the small of his back, salt stinging the open wounds as Castiel laid a firm hand to rest there, holding him steady as he lined himself up. He quickly shoved into Gabriel's heat, the muscles clenching deliciously around his girth. Gabriel's screams echoed throughout the damp room, hot tears hitting icy steel below, body quivering from the sharp pain.

Castiel gave him no time to adjust to his size, pulling back and almost out before roughly thrusting himself in again, friction lessening as blood spilled, trickling down his thighs. He was bucking faster and rougher, gripping Gabriel's hips for leverage as the man writhed and jerked violently against him, choked cries saturating the air.

"Gah…ah…stop..." he pleaded, body going limp as exhaustion set in, losing all hope.

"I'm gonna force you to cum," Cas growled. "You'll be begging for it." He tilted his hips, thrusting against Gabriel's bundle of nerves and earning a moan from his new pet. The sound only motivated him, causing him to buck with more vigor, brushing that sweet spot each and every time until Gabriel arched his back and cried out shamelessly as he spurted hot, milky spunk across the floor.

The muscles gripped Cas' cock impossibly tight. He was grunting and panting as he thrust several more times before finally exploding, filling Gabriel with his creamy seed as his eyes rolled back in his head, mouth gaped open, fingertips digging into already bruised flesh.

The heavy breathing tapered off, adrenaline returning to normal and neither moved or made a sound. Gabriel blinked and the cuffs were gone just as quickly as they had been placed...the collar remained. He was still completely naked, cold and battered with Castiel nowhere in sight, hopeless and utterly defeated.


End file.
